For illumination applications, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
With luminaires that incorporate incandescent or fluorescent technology, some flexibility can be obtained by swapping lamps to meet user preferences. In such luminaires, lamp selection can provide flexibility in terms of correlated color temperature (CCT or color temperature) and light output (lumen output). For example, a compact fluorescent downlight might accept 6-, 32-, and 42-watt lamps in 2700, 3000, and 3500 K CCT. Additionally, changing lamp position and focal point in a reflector of an incandescent or fluorescent fixture can change the fixture spacing criteria (SC) of a luminaire.
In contrast, conventional light-emitting-diode-based luminaires typically offer reduced flexibility when the luminaire's light-emitting-diode-based light source is permanently attached to the luminaire. Stocking conventional light-emitting-diode-based luminaires at distribution to accommodate multiple configurations that users may desire can entail maintaining a relatively large or cumbersome inventory.
Need is apparent for a technology to provide a light emitting diode system that can adapt to various applications, for example by delivering multiple color temperatures, multiple lumens, and/or multiple photometric distributions. Need further exists for a capability to enable a single luminaire to be stocked at distribution and then quickly configured according to application parameters and deployment dictates. Need further exists for luminaires that are both energy efficient and flexible. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.